Fallen Love
by Zellie Jackson
Summary: Rin is just on his way to school as normal when Yukio stops and talks to a girl. This girl is Princess Lucy and she HATES Satan and anything to do with Satan even Rin. Lucy's a fallen angel because one of her wings has been torn so she can't return to heaven. Can Rin figure out a way to try and get Lucy to fall for him and fix her wing? Rated T for safety. NO HATING! Rin X OC
1. Chapter 1

**I got bored. So if you don't like my story, don't comment and just stop reading it! THX! DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the characters from Blue Exorcist. I only own Lucy, her maid Rose and her pet albino tiger.**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I walk up to True Cross Academy and adjust my skirt-damn these stupid skirts for being so short! I look at Rose and groan, "Do I HAVE to go to this stupid school Rose?!" "Yes m'lady you do. Yukio Okumura asked that you come join the school so you can help him teach the students at the Cram School about angels." As soon as she says that she cringes cause she knew she just hit a sensitive spot. "M'lady I'm so so-" "It's ok Rose," I say cutting her off, "I'll teach them about angels and what can keep them from returning to heaven. AND I SWEAR IF THAT DAMN SON OF SATAN IS HERE I'LL RIP HIS TAIL OFF FOR WHAT HIS FATHER DID TO ME 7 YEARS AGO!" Rose places her hand on my head and puts my sun and moon necklace on my forehead so it calms me down.

As it starts to calm me down someone says my name, "Miss. Lucy Anelion?" I turn around, "Who wants to know?" As soon as I turn around I'm overwhelmed with the smell of a demon, I scan the two boys in front of me searching for where the demonic scent and presence is coming from. My eyes fall onto a boy with a sword strapped to his back, "You..." He raises an eyebrow, "Ye-" He has no time to finish his sentence cause I'm on top of him with my fans out -useful weapons and they have knifes that come out of them when I flick my wrist a certain way so they're pretty deadly- and at his throat, "I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOUR MASTER DID TO ME!" Before I can bring my fan down to kill him there's a gun shot and both of my fans fly through the air. Suddenly Rose has me pinned to the ground with my necklace resting against my forehead saying in her gentle, soothing voice, "M'lady calm down, you don't wanna injure yourself anymore than you already are."

The other boy with glasses helps me up after I've calmed down, "Miss. Anelion are you alright?" "Yes I'm fine... And call me Lucy... If you call me Miss. Anelion you might as well be calling me Princess Lucy... And don't ever call me that either please..." He nods and shakes my hand, "It's nice to finally meet you Lucy, I'm Yukio Okumura and the person you just attacked is my twin older brother Rin Okumura. Now may I ask why you attacked him exactly?" "He reeks like a demon. So of course I'm going to attack him, he could possibly be the son of the demon who made me a... You'll find out in class... So where is this Cram School anyways?" Yukio smiles and puts a key in a door, "Right this way Lucy and Miss...?" "Oh that's Rose, she's my maid." He nods and opens the door, he leads me inside with Rose and Rin following and we head into a classroom with lots of students.

Yukio gestures for me to sit down in a desk but I just go and sit on top of the teacher's desk, cause well, I can. He just rolls his eyes and turns to his class, "Everyone these two ladies are our guests. The lady in the maid outfit is Rose and the girl on my desk is her mistress and her name is Lucy Anelion. Please give them your full attention because they came from their home to come and inform y'all about demons mortal enemies right next to Exorcists, Angels. Now Lucy if you would please." After he says that he sits down and I get up. "All right... Well as Mr. Yukio said my name's Lucy Anelion, but you all can call me Lucy. Anyways... I'm suppose to teach you about angels so that's what I'll do... But first I better tell you something about me... I am an angel, but I'm not just any angel I'm the princess of all angels." I gesture to Rose and she holds up a towel in front of me as I pull my shirt off and change into a sports bra with slits in the back of it so my wings can fit through it.

Rose then puts the towel down and I spread my left wing for them to see. They "Oooo" and "Awww" guess they've never seen an angel before. After I let them stare at my wing for a bit I clear my throat and tell them everything I know about angels. "Now that you've learned about angels I guess I should tell you about fallen angels. Fallen angels are angels that have fallen from heaven and cannot return to heaven for some reason... Rose is not a fallen angel... But I am... And it's all Satan's fault for me being a fallen angel." I turn to the side and show them my right wing, and listen to them gasp. "Satan ripped my wing in half so I cannot return to heaven until I find a way to fix my wing." I turn around and slip my shirt back on hiding my wings.

"That is all and as of today I will be a student here also. So ya if you don't like it deal with it." I stick my tongue out at them and leave the classroom with Rose scurrying after me.

* * *

**Back in the classroom**

Rin looks after Lucy awestruck and Shiemi turns to Rin and waves her hand in front of his face, "Hey, Rin! Rin are you ok?" He blinks and looks at her, "Er ya... I'm fine Shiemi..." "You sure? You just stared at Miss. Lucy the entire time." "Sorry but dude, I think I'm in love." Yukio turns to Rin and raises an eyebrow and mumbles to himself, "You? In love with an angel that hates Satan, how do I know that this won't work out...?"

* * *

**And the lived happily ever after! Nah I'm kidding I'll keep writting until I run out of ideas XD Lovies! BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooooo sorry if I mess up with Yukio, I can't really seem to capture how he acts. Oh well I'll just improvise. Anyways... IT'S ALMOST MY BIRTHDAY! I plan on writting a new chapter for every single one of my stories I'm writting right now and posting all of the chapters on my birthday. So on July 4th be watching for updates! DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the characters from Blue Exorcist. I only own Lucy, her maid Rose, and Lucy's pet albino tiger.**

* * *

**Still back in the classroom from the last chapter**

Yukio looks down at Rin and sighs, "Also Rin, you can't possibly be in love with Lucy already you just met her! Stop living in a fantasy about her." Rin sticks his tongue out at his younger brother, "Hush Yukio, even if it's just a spur of the moment I WILL get her to fall for me!" "You mean like how you got those other girls to fall for you?" Rin falls out of his chair at the memory of getting the other girls to think he's just weird. "Shut up Yukio!" Yukio just smirks and dismisses class, "Oh and Rin, she'll be living in our dorm from now on, so try not to get killed will you?" Rin smiles for a split second then it dawns on him that Lucy wants him dead. (_**Good job Rin! You ignored my warnings when I had Lucy almost kill you in the beginning didn't you?! **_Rin: SHUT UP ZELLIE! _**Me: NO! I'm the author I'll say what I want! Now be nice it's almost my birthday! **_Rin: stupid birthday...)

* * *

**Sorry it's so short... I wrote this while I was still half asleep... Rin: So basically what she meant is that she can't seem to get anymore ideas while she's tired. So she'll write more later today maybe, if she's still not in horsey lala land after she goes with her grandpa to look at horses today... Well as you know the rules are: NO HATING. If you don't like the story stop reading and please don't comment! Well thanks everyone and have a good day!**


End file.
